


Voices

by One_Real_Imonkey



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caves, Insanity, Sanity, Sorry Not Sorry, lots i don't explain, please enjoy, this took weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: They never should've entered the cave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated some of my other stuff, I've spent weeks on this.  
> CarWash siblings.

Wash entered the caves with Maine to his left and South to his right. He knew the mission, search for an Insurrectionist weapons cache hidden on the little planet on the edge of civilisation. A hunk of rock called تحت دلتا or Under-Delta in English. There were a few villages scattered around, clans. 

They'd split into four groups, North, Connie and Florida took a system, Wyoming and York took a second while Maine, South and himself with the last system and Carolina ran around with a 'magic translator' finding out all she could about the caves. 

The remaining groups had argued over who would go into the first cave, Wash's team ending up in the first while the others climbed. 

. 

. 

. 

York had never heard Carolina so worried. He, Wy, Connie, Flo and North were almost at the second tunnel about half an hour after dropping Wash, South and Maine at the first when she radioed in. No hello, no how are you. It was frantic. 

"Is anyone in the caves?" 

York replied, "Yeah, Wash, South and Maine have been for a while now." 

"Shit, go back to the mouth of their cave but stay out! Try to contact them, I can't." 

"Sure. Boss, can I ask why?" 

They began to climb back to the first cave, to worried to complain. 

"Something isn't right about these caves. They aren't bases but from what the locals have said they're dangerous. Almost anyone who enters ends up never returning. The caves used to be of huge religious importance and the story varies but they're protected or haunted or something. I've seen recordings from the caves, from the few people who've returned alive. Half are fine, half are insane." 

Connie replied, "Insane like that story. You want us to stop a mission because the 'caves are haunted'. Really?" 

"Not insane like that. They were sane, clever people. They went into the caves normal and returned broken. I've seen recordings of people giving speeches, sane as anything but they're in front of me, crying about voices and injuries that aren't there or unable to look after themselves as though they're children. I don't know what's in those caves but that is a huge risk I'm not willing to take." 

They mulled in over in silence, trying to imagine their friends like that because something happened in those caves. 

They met with Carolina outside the cave but still had no luck in contacting them. North even tried calling their names down the dark, damp, endless subterranean passage. 

They got nothing. 

. 

. 

. 

Wash had a headache. He blamed it on South's snarky comments and Maine's growled responses but he knew it was something else, a pressure that wouldn't be relieved but didn't get better or worse. He found it smothering him like a blanket, dulling his senses and pulling him forwards. 

South's voice was muffled, "Wash, where are you going?" 

"Wha?" Going? He'd veered to the left path when the others had been going right. "Umm, left?" 

He needed to go left, he didn't know why. It was pulling him there. He didn't know what it was but it wanted him to go and he wanted to, needed to. 

Her reply was almost incoherent, "Sure, you go left, Maine will go right and I'll take centre. Be back in 15." 

He nodded and wandered down the left path. 

_David._  

What was that? Who was there? He couldn't see anyone but he stopped and raised his assault rifle. 

_David. David. David._  

So many voices but no-one was around. And he was Washington, not David, not anymore. He clutched his head. 

_DAVID!_  

He couldn't think clearly, he had to get out. The pressure on his head, it hurt. It had increased but he hadn't noticed. He was loosing control. He needed to get out. 

_C_ _ome to us, David. Come and play. We need you David. Join us David._ _YOU CAN'T LEAVE US, DAVID!_  

The pain skyrocketed, he needed to go to the voice. He needed to escape the pain. He wanted to go to the voice. 

_David. Hurry David. Please._  

The pressure decreased as he moved towards an opening he hadn't noticed before. He felt himself wandering into the room, his whole body numb. No, not numb, it felt like he was wrapped in a quilt. It felt warm and safe and nothing was going was going to hurt him anymore. 

_Welcome David._  

. 

. 

. 

Maine met South back at the crossway 15 minutes later, no Wash in sight. After another ten he sighed, "Stay here, I'll get him." 

She nodded and he jogged down the tunnel, not liking the situation. His roommate was still a rookie who loved the rules. He should have been back. 

After a few minutes he found a room at the end of the tunnel. The walls were decorated with skeletal corpses, metal statues and the room was lit with an eerie green glow that seemed to come from the statues themselves. Wash was standing motionless in the centre of the room, gun on the floor at his feet, arms limp by his sides and head tilted slightly to the side. 

"Wash?" 

Nothing, no response. It was like he wasn't there.  

Maine walked down to him and stood directly in front of the grey and yellow freelancer, "Wash, snap out of it. Wash!" 

Nothing. 

He touched Wash's shoulder and the man crumpled. 

He whipped around to see one of the metal statues ploughing towards him. 

Shit! 

. 

. 

. 

South was leant up against the wall then the call finally made it’s way through to her. 

"Wash, South, Maine, does anybody read me?" 

Carolina sounded desperate. 

"South here, what's going on?" 

North took over, "South, oh thank god, we've been trying to reach you for almost an hour." 

"Well I'm here. What's going on?" 

Carolina was back, "You need to get out, where are Wash and Maine?" 

"Not here, wait, why out?" 

"Shit, was anyone acting oddly." 

"Hey, why do you need us out?" 

"South!" 

"Yeah, uhh, Wash was kinda quiet, I guess?" 

"Get them, get out. Hurry!" 

The signal was lost. 

She ran into the tunnel and made her way towards the green glow. Inside she found Maine fighting what looked like ancient robots while Wash convulsed on the floor. 

Well shit! 

. 

. 

. 

Wash entered the room and the voices became excited. 

_W_ _e're going to have so much fun David._  

He wanted to have fun. 

_S_ _oon, David. Join us David._  

He wanted to join. He wanted nothing more. 

_Forget them. Forget the ones who betrayed you. Who used you._  

Anger coursed through him, he hated them. His family. The Project. Everything. He wanted to forget it all. 

_L_ _et us kill you David. Let us skin you, rip apart your flesh, g_ _rind your bones to dust_ _. Join us in death David._  

He wanted to die, to join them. To be rid of this human body. To not have to live. 

_L_ _et us take control, David. We'll be your friends. We'll help you._  

He wanted friends. He wanted them so badly it hurt. He had to join them. Had to... 

Someone stood in front of him. The voices went quiet. He knew who that was. Ma...Maine. His name was Maine. He was a friend. 

_NOOOOOO! He's not your friend. We're your friends, David._  

"Wash, snap out of it. Wash!" 

If he wasn't a friend why did he sound so concerned. He wanted to answer, to go with Maine but he wanted to die, to go with the voices. 

_H_ _e wants you to leave us._  

Leave? Leave! He wants to leave. To go home, to the MOI, to the team, to Maine and Carolina and everyone else. He had to leave. 

**_NO!_**  

All the voices swarmed him at once and pain overwhelmed all his senses. He didn't know what was happening. Everything was shattered. He saw a blur of purple, South, help. 

Please help me. 

. 

. 

. 

South ran to Wash, his visor was smashed, revealing wide, pleading gunmetal blue eyes. His whole body was wracked with convulsions like he was having a seizure and he was gasping and choking. 

Maine ripped apart the final statue, it's glow disappeared and Wash's body arched violently with a scream before dropping silent and still, eyes fluttering closed, breathing shallow and pulse weak. 

A thousand screams echoed through the room. 

South watched Maine pick Wash up almost tentatively before looking to her. 

"C...Carolina s...said g...get out." 

He nodded and they both began to run, neither wanted to think about what they'd just seen. 

. 

. 

. 

Carolina was nervous, it'd been almost 40 minutes since the call with South and they still hadn't shown up. Even 4-7-9er had been there for several minutes now. 

Wash was in there. South said he'd been unusually quiet. Please, not her little brother. After loosing her Mother, and in a sense her Father, David had been the only person she'd had. Her four years younger brother had needed her and she'd loved being needed. Now he was trapped in caves and she couldn't help him. No-one could even know they were related so she couldn't show her worry. 

South barrelled out of the caves with Maine on her tail, Wash unconscious in his arms. She guided them into the pelican and they strapped Wash into a seat before taking off at high speeds for the MOI.  

"What happened?" 

South answered, "I...I don't know b...but it was messed up." She was shaking, "The glow, the screams, Wash. I...I... god. Never again." 

The rest of the pelican exchanged glances. Maine was standing next to Wash almost protectively while North tried to comfort South, who was obviously going into shock. Whatever had happened had shaken her to the point of not wanting to keep up the tough bitch attitude. 

York was the next to attempt finding an answer, "What happened to Wash?" 

No-one answered. 

. 

. 

. 

The Director stood waiting for the pelican to return with the med-team. He knew his son was the one injured but no explanations had yet arisen. Shock team was also there for South who had apparently broken down on the way home. 

The pelican flew in at high speeds and the door was open before it had fully stopped. Within a minute Agent Washington was wheeled off to Med-Bay on a gurney while South was being led out into the hanger with the rest of the team. 

Apart from the shattered visor, Washington seemed unharmed but from the reaction of the rest of the team, something was very wrong. 

The Councillor walked over to the team with him. 

He growled, "What Happened?" 

Carolina answered, "We don't fully know sir, neither Maine or South have been that talkative since we left and no-one else was there. The villagers said the caves used to be sacred, most who enter don't return, and half of those who do are mentally shattered." 

It took everything to keep emotion of his face. He could tell Carolina was in a similar position. 

The Councillor spoke up, "We should go over all previous cases and we need to talk to Maine and South abut what they saw." 

He nodded, "Get to it." 

Everyone separated and he made his way down to Price's office. He'd already lost Allison, he didn't want to lose his son as well. 

. 

. 

. 

The whole team was in The Councillor's office. South and Maine sat in chairs opposite him, The Director was to his left and the rest of Alpha Squad lined the room, leaning against the walls or in the other chairs. 

"What exactly happened? Start with when you first noticed something was off." 

It was South who responded, "We didn't, that's the problem. I only realised he'd been quiet when I got Carolina's call, looking back." 

Maine nodded and Aiden tried not to sigh. 

"Then tell me what happened." 

South again, "We entered the cave and everything seemed normal, after about 15 minutes Wash had gone quiet, then, maybe ten minutes after that, we reached a split in paths. Maine and I were going to pick one when he just walked off to the left one. It was like he didn't acknowledge us. I asked where he was going and he said left, same old Wash. We agreed to go for 15 minutes then return but he never turned up. After ten minutes Maine went after him. I got Carolina's call a few minutes after. He and Maine were in some weird room." 

None of this sounded good in any way. 

"And what was in this room?" 

South replied again, "I... I didn't really look. I was focused on Wash, seizing on the ground and Maine fighting robots." 

Maine finally joined in, "The room was full of skeletons and metal statues that glowed green. When I touched Wash, he collapsed and the statues attacked me. They wanted him though, I was just in their way." 

"What happened after?" 

South answered again, "I ran to Wash. When Maine destroyed the last statue Wash screamed and fell unconscious, then... then there was this scream..." 

She trailed off. 

"A scream?" He prompted. 

"So many voices. So much pain. It hurt. Then everything just went dark. I could barely see anything." 

"And then you left?" 

She nodded, North had moved to comfort her. 

"I see. From the reports we have one in two people who enter have an 'experience' in these caves. They would act oddly, be drawn is a certain direction. Only, in all other cases, their friend would drag them out. The closer to the exit they got the more violent they would get. Then, as they left, their minds shattered. The closer they'd been to the room, the worse they were. One person reported their friend going into the room you described, the statues tried to kill them when they tried to pull them away. In many ways you were lucky. There are no reports of anyone ever escaping that room." 

. 

. 

. 

After the meeting with Price, Leonard went down to Med-Bay. He wanted to check on his son.  

Words kept spinning through his mind: 

Shattered. 

No-one escapes the room. 

What if this broke his son, David never wanted to be a soldier but everyone else in the family was and he wanted to stay with them to keep them safe, not that he was going to be bias, Washington, David, was part of this project because he'd earnt it.  

Shattered. 

He didn't want to lose his son, he wanted to apologise. He'd been a bad father, he should've supported his daughter and son but he'd grieved instead. 

He was going to start making it up to them now, he was going to pull his son through this.  

Oh god! 

He'd reached Med-Bay to find Washington in a bed, nurses hovering. Washington had been stripped of his armour and the cuts on his face had been cleaned. He was almost as pale as the sheets, eyes closed, breathing shallow. The monitor showed a weak but steady pulse. 

He walked over to the doctor, O'Brian. 

"How is he?" 

"Stable, I hope. We can't find anything wrong but he's in a coma. It's hard to fix someone when you don't know what's broken. He is showing unusual brain activity so we've decided to put him through an MRI later, some of the nurses are getting it ready now." 

"I'll let you work. Keep me posted." 

With nothing else to do he retreated into his office to finish the Alpha. 

. 

. 

. 

After a week of nothing they got an untraceable message. It read: 

We hope your dear Washington gets well soon. -Insurrection. 

. 

. 

. 

It was almost three weeks before anything else happened. One minute everything was quiet, the next, Wash was screaming and writhing and the doctor had to sedate him before he scratched his skin off or injured himself more. 

The doctors bandaged the new cuts and made sure to keep a watch on him at all times but after the next three episodes they decided to restrain him. He never woke during these episodes, he wasn't ever aware of where he was. 

The Director had witnessed the first one, having been told there was a change in his brain patterns, a good sign. 

 Washington had groaned and shifted slightly as though he were waking before falling silent once again. 

He stirred again drawing a deep breath before screaming at the top of his voice. The screams were petrified and full of anguish but it wasn't the screams that made The Director want to weep, it was the words in between them. 

" **Kill M** **e! Please, K** **ill M** **e. Please! God, Please, Let Me Die.** " 

The Director had quickly trapped Agent Washington's arms to his sides but he soon ripped free and begun to claw at himself again. Blood spouting from the scratches. He pulled Wash's arms back into the bed as the medics arrive to and help hold him down before injecting him with sedatives. 

His body went limp as he went silent. 

Maine, York, Carolina and North came running in. 

"What the hell?" York panted. He looked at the medics surrounding Washington, "Oh." 

South had been present for the second, Carolina for the third and Maine for the fourth. Only Maine had been successful in holding Washington down.  

. 

. 

. 

Everyone was worried, moral dipped. No-one knew what was going on but they knew one thing: 

The insurrection was to blame. 

"So, they sent someone in, planning on using it as a cache but ended up suffering whatever is there. They then led us right to the caves knowing we'd send out top agents in. Their plan was to use it to immobilise as many of our soldiers as possible." 

"Yes, Aiden, that is what I suspect happened." 

"It makes sense, Leonard"  

He glanced around the chaotic office. 

"Sir, I've been meaning to ask, how are you coping with our... situation?" 

"By situation, are you referring to my son being in an unexplainable coma and getting weaker every day while I am not able to spend time acting like a father because I have a ship to run and no-one can know he's my son." 

"Yes sir." 

"It hurts Aiden. In truth, I'm scared, scared to lose him. He's so like Ali. Puts everyone else first." 

"Have you talked to Carolina?" 

"Carol, no, she would flip if she knew how bad David really was. I can't tell her, she's already blaming herself." 

"So are you." 

"Of course I'm blaming myself, I sent them on that mission. I brought them into the army. Carol, she always wanted to follow her mothers footsteps but David, he wanted to be a vet, wanted to work with animals. I never supported his dream, too consumed with grief. Now he's here, dying, because of me." 

"He'll pull through, and Leonard, talk to Carol." 

. 

. 

. 

F.L.I.S.S's voice rang out over the ships speakers, "Agent Carolina to The Director's office." 

Carolina left Florida and Connie sparing and rushed to The Director's office. 

What had happened? Something had to have happened. Was it Wash, David? Was he ok? Her little brother better be ok. 

Knock Knock. 

The door flew open. She calmly walked in. The door shut behind her. 

"Sir?" 

"Carol." 

"..." 

"..." 

"Sir, is Agent Washington..." 

"Stable, for now. I'm sorry, I've been a horrible father to both of you." 

"Dad, we don't blame you for any of this." 

"It's still my fault David is here." 

"Once he decided to join the army, nothing was going to stop him, you know that." 

"If I do something, I'm going to do it to the best of my ability." 

"Exactly, it's like his motto. He didn't even know about Freelancer when he started." 

Her father looked down, "I still should have let him become a vet." 

"He'll be ok, right?" She sounded like a child again, like she did when David caught the flu when he was six. 

"I hope so." 

. 

. 

. 

Agent Washington's 15th episode was different. He still writhed and screamed and struggled against the restraints. He still didn't regain consciousness. He was still trapped in the hell in his head. 

But it WAS different.  

" ** _P_** ** _lease, help me!_** ** _Please, they want to kill me!_** ** _Stop them, please!_** ** _Help me, please!_** " 

It was a breakthrough, The Councillor said. York didn't know, he was still in a coma only this time, he knew whatever was in his head wanted him dead rather than wanting to be dead. Still something trying to kill him. 

. 

. 

. 

The next breakthrough came just under a month later. 

Wash Woke up. 

Carolina was with him when it happened, visiting after a long training session. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open before snapping shut at the light, his left arm trying to move to cover them. He began to panic as the restrains completely cut of his ability to move. 

"Wash, calm down. Wash, it's me, you're safe, you're on the MOI. Wash." 

He opened his eyes again and his blurry view settled on her. 

"C...Car..." 

"It's me Wash. I'm here. You're safe." 

"Hur...hurts." 

"I know Wash," she signalled the nurse who nodded and moved to get painkillers for him, "we can help, we will help." 

He nodded slowly, wincing at every movement, "Wh...why c...can...can't I mo...move." 

"The medics restrained you, for your safety." 

He nodded again and fell asleep with the addition of the painkillers. 

. 

. 

. 

He woke again many times over the next few weeks, although the degree of sanity varied. Some days he was fine but some... some he was less so. 

He _could_ be happy while he hallucinated or rambled nonsense, that was insanity they could deal with. 

Some days he was unstable, he couldn't see, hear or feel them and felt alone. Or he would see things that caused him to turn in on himself, curling up and hiding in a corner, freaking out over simple things. Sometimes he couldn't do things a normal adult could without help and others he just didn't want to. 

. 

. 

. 

The whole team found out he and Carolina were related when he was certified Article 12 but stayed on the ship because she was his family. He was also stuck there because the doctors thought a familiar environment/ familiar people would help.  

They could only hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger!!!  
> This is the end.  
> If anyone wanted to write a equal/end it'd be cool.


End file.
